Kidnap The Sandy Claws?
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: It’s the first night, and four friends are about to give a performance no one will forget. [A play on the song Kidnap The Sandy Claws from The Nightmare Before Christmas]


**Title:** Kidnap The Sandy Claws?  
**Rating:** PG13 for being a little down and dirty  
**Warning: **Provocative actions  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Nightmare Before Christmas, which means I don't own the song used.  
**Summary: **It's the first night, and four friends are about to give a performance no one will forget.  
**Notes:** Even though they'll be in quotations, anything that is italicized is part of the song, and the person(s) saying the line when be listed after.

Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Roxas all shared one last grin backstage before walking out behind the curtain, taking their places on stage. Roxas was towards the front, closest to the audience; he'd be the first person they saw. The blonde was dressed provocatively, just like his three friends, and everyone backstage. Red pants clung to every surface of his toned legs and hips, riding so low, it could have been illegal. Big balls of white cotton followed the top if his pants all around his hips, occasionally brushing against his stomach. Black boots completed his costume; Sandy Claws.

When the song started, the music played with short notes as Sora, Kairi, and Riku tip toed their way towards Roxas as the curtain went up. Even though he was standing behind the blonde, the silver haired teen stuck out the most. Red leather pants clung to his legs, leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. Up close, one could make out what looked like random spots of black that traveled up his legs like flames. Black combat boots laced up his claves on the outside of his pants, adding to his demonic look. Devil horns sat atop his head, black eyeliner around his eyes.

Sora was to Riku's right, grinning madly, or maybe that was just the grin drawn on his face. Tight blue hip hugger jeans clung to his legs, strategically placed holes littered the fabric. Bones had been painted on with fabric paint, his chest painted with body paint, giving him arm bones, and ribs. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and instead of a mask, he had the grin drawn on his face, literally stretching from ear to ear, white teeth drawn in.

Kairi was on Riku's other side, grinning like an idiot. Her purple leather outfit looked most like the character he was portraying. Purple boots zipped up to just below her knee. The purple mini skirt stopped halfway down her thigh, the top sitting low on her hips. The matching purple shirt showed a good portion of her mid drift, was low cut, and tied up like a corset, but didn't close all the way, leaving a trail of milky flesh to gleam under the lights. Her hair had been volumized, sticking out, holding the purple leather witches hat. Blue eye shadow and black mascara completed her witches' costume.

When it was time for them to sing, they all popped out of the darkness, under the spot lights, scaring Roxas. He wasn't actually scared; but the look on his face made it look like he was, making him the best person for the part. "_Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws_?" they asked together, moving around Roxas as he spun on his heels, trying to keep them all in his sight.

"_I wanna do it_!" Riku proclaimed with a grin.

"_Let's draw straws_!" Sora suggested with a nod, grinning at Roxas as he backed away from the three.

Kairi rolled her eyes and looked to her two comrades. "_Jack said we should work together_!" she said.

"_Three of a kind_!" Sora remarked.

"_Birds of a feather_!" Riku stated with a chuckle.

"_Now and forever—Wheeeeeee_!" the three sang, spinning on their heels. Together they sang 'La, la, la' over and over, stepping to the beat of it, moving over to Roxas. "_Kidnap the Sandy_ _Claws, lock him_ _up real tight--_" When Riku and Sora got close enough; they grabbed Roxas by his arms and dragged him over to one of the props. They pushed him against the metal screen and locked his wrist up in dummy shackles that were easy to get out of, the blonde staring at the three of them with wide blue eyes. "—_throw away the key and then turn off all the lights_!" Riku tossed the key over his shoulder as the lights dimmed, and Roxas took the chance to get away.

Kairi shook her head and moved over to a different area quickly, putting something down on stage. "_First, we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait_." The audience watched as Roxas moved over towards the thing Kairi put on the ground. "_When he comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and_ _close the gate_." When Roxas was close enough to the think Kairi put on the stage, a fake gate closed down behind the blonde, startling him.

"_Wait_!" Riku jumped down from the top of the fake gate, watching with a grin as Roxas fell to the floor, moving away from him with wide eyes as the silver haired teen walked towards him. "_I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man_!" Licking his lips, he reached out and grabbed Roxas' leg pulling him close and picking him up, moving over to the fake cauldron as the blonde squirmed in his arms. "_Let's pop him in a boiling pot_!" Riku paused long enough to put Roxas into the fake cauldron and grab something else. "_And when he's done, we'll butter him up_!"

"_Kidnap the Sandy_ _Claws_!" The three sang, Kairi and Sora grabbing Roxas around his chest as he tried to get away, pushing him into a giant box. "_Throw him in a box! Bury him for ninety years_!" After they said the line, the rising door the box was on started to go down until the top of the box was flush with the floor. "_Then see if he talks_!" When they stepped away, Roxas hopped up from the box and edged away from the other three.

"_Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man..._" Kairi started.

"_Can take the whole thing over then_!" Kairi and Sora said together.

"_He'll be so pleased, I do declare_!" Riku and Sora chimed together.

"_That he will cook him rare_!" Riku and Kairi shouted.

"_Wheeeeee_!" The three chorused, spinning on their heels, laughing.

Riku quickly moved over to a different part of the stage, ducking behind a fake door set up, grinning with a wave of his fingers as Roxas opened the door with wide eyes, staring at the fake cannon Riku was lounging on. "_I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then knock three times and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more_!" he sang with a grin lunging at Roxas who fell backwards, making Riku laugh until Kairi smacked the back of his head.

"_You're so stupid_!" she said. "_Think now if we blow him up to smithereens, we make lose some pieces and--_"

"_--then jack will beat us red and green_!" Sora said with the girl, the two of them laughing as Sora pulled out a large bag.

"_Kidnap the Sandy_ _Claws, tie him in a bag_!" Sora jumped on Roxas, throwing the bag around him and closing it up, lifting the bag, moving over to another area on stage with a fake ocean set up. "_Throw_ _him in the ocean! Then, see if he is sad_!" They laughed as they watched Roxas get out of the back and stumble back away from 'ocean', moving away from his three friends, hair an even bigger mess than before. "_Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around! If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town_!" they sang with a nod before Sora turned to Kairi and Riku.

"_He'll be so pleased by our success that he'll reward us too, I bet_!" Sora said with a grin and a nod.

"_Perhaps he'll make his special brew_!" Riku and Sora exclaimed.

"_Of snake and spider stew! Ummm_!" The three said, rubbing their stomachs before turning their attention back to Roxas, inching towards him with grins on their faces. "_We're his little henchmen and we take out job with pride! We do our best to please him, and stay on his good side_!" they sang, voices softer than before.

"_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_," Kairi said with an exaggerated sigh.

"_I'm not the dumb one_," Sora stated with a pout.

"_You're not fun_," Riku remarked.

"_Shut up_!" Kairi snapped at the silver haired teen.

"_Make me_!" Riku retorted, sticking his tongue out her.

"_I've got something, listen now, this one is real good, you'll see_!" Kairi said, grabbing their hands, moving over away from Roxas to a giant present set up, stepping behind it. "_We'll send a present to his door, upon there'll be a note to read_!" she explained and they nodded. "_Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_ _until his curiosity entices him to look inside_!" They looked up as the fake present was opened and the three of them reached out and grabbed Roxas, pulling him into the present, three sets of hands roaming over his chest as he stared with wide blue eyes.

"_Kidnap the Sandy_ _Claws, beat him with a stick_!" They sang, dragging Roxas away, Sora grabbing a stick and pretending to smack him with it before pressing the blonde against the metal screen again. "_Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick!"_ they said as Kairi closed the locks again, running her fingers down his chest over his heart.

Riku got up close to Roxas, their bodies pressing together as he pulled out a short sword, running the very tip of it along the column of the blue eyed teen's neck as he sang with his friends; "_Kidnap the Sandy_ _Claws, chop him into bits! Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks_!"

Moving away, the three left the wide eyed Sandy Claws actor tied up as they moved towards the front of the stage. "_Kidnap the Sandy_ _Claws, see what we will see, lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key_!" They started laughing and giggling as Riku pulled a cord, bringing down a fake gate in front of Roxas. While their laughing died down, the curtain shut, and they became quiet.

Going over to Roxas, Riku helped him get out and they moved off the stage as the set ups were exchanged for the next scene. The four friends grinned before going to make up and costume. They could hear the astounding applause for them, and it was only the first night of fun.


End file.
